Neither Good Nor Evil
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore’s prophecies and shake well.
1. Never Been Friends

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

**Authors Note: I've never posted a Draco/Harry story before. This is my first ever. Please take that into account as you read. **

** Chapter One **

** Never Been Friends **

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had never been friends. They'd never been acquaintances. For the length of time they'd known each other they'd been enemies, first and foremost. Neither of them believed this would ever change.

Currently, Harry was wandering down the seventh-floor corridor, wondering what had happened to Ron and Hermione. Pausing in front of the Boy's Bathroom, he noticed a sound that strangely resembled sobbing. He peeked around the door.

Draco Malfoy was leaning over the sink, his back to the door, head bowed. His body seemed wracked with sobs. Harry stood at the door, unsure of what to do. Draco looked up after a moment, wiping tears off his face and caught sight of Harry in the mirror. Harry flinched, expecting him to draw his wand and curse him but unable to make himself grab his own wand.

"Well, Potter," Malfoy said, thickly, not turning from the mirror, "Going to gloat?" Harry shuffled around the door and shook his head.

"That wouldn't be right." He answered softly, looking at the ground.

"Oh, of course. How could I be so stupid? You're the Golden Boy. The epitome of do-gooder. Perfect in every way." Malfoy scowled, wiping at the remaining tears angrily. Harry continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, looking up.

"What?" Malfoy wiped around and their eyes met suddenly.

"For whatever happened to you. I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry that I've been horrible to her even though you sort of started it…" Harry stopped, a confused look crossing his face. He had meant to say 'I'm sorry for walking in on you' but when he saw Malfoy's face streaked with tears he'd lost control of his words.

"Uh… um… thanks." Harry noticed the same confused look flit across Malfoy's face before he turned away. The blond boy splashed water on his face and fixed his hair. Harry stood at the door in silence.

"Well…" He said at length.

"Yeah." Malfoy answered, slowly.

"See you 'round, Malfoy." Harry turned away from the other boy. Malfoy cleared his throat, uncomfortably.

"Uh… sure. See you' round, Potter." He answered. Harry walked off down the corridor, trying to work out what had just happened. He'd just been nice to… Malfoy? Harry shook his head at the strangeness of it all and hurried off to find Hermione and Ron.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

He met up with his friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. They weren't speaking to each other again. Harry approached them, rolling his eyes at the wall of books Hermione had erected next to her to avoid the redhead. Ron was grumbling under his breath. Harry caught the words 'stupid know-it-all' and 'how could I be so stupid' before Ron caught sight of him.

"Hey mate. Where've you been?" Ron smiled at him. Hermione looked up, offered a sweet smile and returned to her homework.

"I… I just… wanted… a walk." Harry stammered, wincing at his suspicious tone. Hermione shot him a concerned look over her quill.

"Did something happen?" She asked, quietly.

"No, just… um… uh… ran into Malfoy." He shrugged and fell into a seat. They nodded knowingly. They had no idea, Harry thought.

"Oi, Harry!" He turned his head to see Seamus waving him over. He stood and wandered over to where the other boy sat.

"Hey Seamus, Dean. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, we need your help…" Seamus began.

"Another cover story, eh?" Harry interrupted, grinning. Seamus nodded, his hand slipping under the table. A second later, Dean made a funny noise in the back of his throat and flushed.

"If you would, mate," Seamus grinned at the look on Dean's face and lowered his voice, "We need a decent exit without suspicion."

"You guys used to leave together all the time." Harry pointed out, lazily, knowing that his protests were pointless.

"That was before Lavender and Pavarti almost caught us last week. They've been watching us all the time now." Seamus gave a barely perceptible nod over in the two girl's direction. Harry stretched languidly and shot the girls a look. They were staring at the three boys and whispering. When Harry looked over at them, they giggled and flushed. Harry rolled his eyes again and turned back to the other boys.

"I see what you mean," He bit his lip, thinking quickly. Hermione was doing homework… the perfect distraction clicked. He stood up and announced in a loud voice, "I can only loan a couple of galleons this time, guys, sorry to disappoint. I didn't get to stop by Gringotts when I was in Diagon Alley."

"Well, how about ten? Come on, Harry, be a pal." Seamus returned. Harry pretended to think about the fake offer.

"Fine, but only ten. See you later," Harry grinned and returned to Hermione and Ron. He sat back down and turned to Hermione, "Are you doing homework already?" The brunette's eyes narrowed, her face reddened and she shot up from her seat. Harry had guessed right. This was the same argument she and Ron had just had. As Hermione began to scream, drawing all eyes to her, Harry saw Seamus and Dean slip up the Boy's Staircase. Oh, he was good.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Harry lay in bed that night, thinking about what he'd seen earlier. He had always thought of Malfoy as someone without emotions. Just hate and anger and things like that. Seeing the boy crying, it just broke the whole picture Harry had of the other boy. He drifted off slowly, the image of Malfoy remaining stubbornly at the front of Harry's mind.

_He felt warm lips pressed against his own. Hands wandered up under his shirt, tracing small patterns on his skin and teasing his nipples. His own hands were buried in soft hair. The other person slipped their tongue into his mouth, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. Suddenly, they pulled apart and Harry caught sight of a pair of silver gray eyes before his shirt was being pulled up over his head._

"_Malfoy…?" He gasped as lips pressed against his jaw and neck before returning to his lips. Hands concerned themselves with his belt buckle, sliding it slowly out of his belt loops. The lips moved on, teeth nipped his ear and then they found 'The Spot' right behind his ear. His knees gave suddenly and the hand wrapped around his back, pulling his against another body. _

_This was not a girl's body. A flat muscular chest pressed against his, still clothed in a shirt. The lips continued down his neck, nipping and licking at intervals. Harry groaned softly and the lips returned to his again before pulling away. This time Harry got a glimpse of platinum blond hair and a pale, sculpted face before he was being pushed down onto a bed. Malfoy crawled on top of him, pressing their lips together again. Suddenly he began to snore, loudly. He gave a loud jol_ting snore.

Harry's eyes shot open. Ron was snoring loudly in the bed next to him. He was sitting in a warm sticky puddle. Harry looked down and felt his face grow hot. He'd just had a rather erotic dream about Draco Malfoy. Harry reached out for his wand and cleaned himself up before falling back against his pillows.

He'd had dreams about boys before. After Cho he'd been slightly turned off against girls but he'd never thought… And did it have to be Draco Malfoy. Sure the boy was cute. Alright fine, Harry admitted to himself, he was unfairly handsome. If Harry was being honest with himself the boy was, in fact, terribly sexy, especially with his eyes shining with tears.

Harry sighed. Ron gave another loud grunting snore. Seamus' bed creaked loudly and there was soft laughter from somewhere in the darkness. Harry sat up again, scowled into the darkness, grabbed his glasses and got out of bed. The sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon yet. Harry scooped up his bath things and plodded off through the darkness, cursing softly as his toe slammed against an unseen trunk.

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	2. Focus

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Two **

** Focus **

Much later, Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione chattering in his ear and Ron pointedly ignoring her. They sat down and Harry resisted to urge to put his face down on his plate and go back to sleep. Hermione whipped out a book immediately and propped it up against the pitcher of pumpkin juice, using one hand to put food onto her plate. Ron piled a rather large amount of food on his plate as Harry spooned a decent amount on his plate, blinking tiredly. He shot a look across the Great Hall and caught sight of Malfoy. He fought to control his blush and then scowled.

"Why does he have to be so fuckin' sexy?" Harry muttered to himself, viciously stabbing at his breakfast.

"Who?" Hermione asked, leaning across him to grab the bread.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head slightly, trying to clear the image that had burnt itself into his brain.

"You said, and I quote, 'why does he have to be so fuckin' sexy'. Why does _who _have to be so fuckin' sexy?" She prompted, smiling slightly. With Harry's luck, she already knew.

"Oh, no one." Harry answered, lamely.

"That's bull shite." Hermione returned, uncharacteristically blunt.

"Hermione, you just cussed." Ron broke in suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him while Hermione sighed.

"Ron, I've already called you a fucking bastard three times today. Why are you just noticing this now?" Her cheeks colored slightly and Harry knew she was trying desperately not to scream.

"I didn't notice…" Ron flushed.

"Of course you didn't," Harry concealed a small smirk, deciding to be cruel, "You were too busy staring at Lavender Brown's arse." Ron flashed him a quick glare. He shrugged.

"Ron Weasley, you are such an inconsiderate arsehole." Hermione scowled, stood and stalked off, tears in her eyes. Ron flinched back slightly.

"What was that all about?" He turned to Harry, blankly. Harry sighed.

"You're even more clueless then I am, Ron." He shook his head at his friend.

"Ouch, insulted by your best friend. Tell me, Weasley, how does it feel to be the lowest form of life on the planet?" A smooth voice questioned from behind him.

"Malfoy." Ron's fists clenched around his silverware. Harry turned around, slowly, fighting a blush at what went through his mind with the word lowest.

"How does it feel to know that more then half of the population thinks you're a vampire?" He returned, cocking his head to one side and grinning. Draco Malfoy raised one sculpted eyebrow.

"Have you been practicing, Potter? That actually bordered on an actual insult." Malfoy smirked, slightly.

"And that bordered on an actual compliment. Are you sick, Malfoy?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him, feigning concern.

"Worried, are you?" Malfoy's smirk widened, his eyes communicating thanks, apparently glad Harry hadn't mentioned the incident the night before.

"Not particularly. You have Snape to feed you soup and tuck you in. You should be fine in a few days, if Snape isn't feeling horny." Harry shrugged before wincing, seeing clearly in his mind's eye what would happen if Snape was feeling horny.

"Well, that was a distinctly terrifying mental picture." Malfoy shuddered, covering his mouth.

"Don't worry. I see it too. And I think I may need therapy for the rest of my natural life." Harry blinked hard, trying to clear the image.

"I'm going to leave before you find a way to torment me further," Malfoy went to turn away and paused, "See you 'round, Potter." He offered a half nod.

"See you 'round, Malfoy," Harry nodded back, fighting back a smile. Ron gaped at him as Malfoy turned and wandered off, "That seemed like a civil conversation."

"Yeah, with Malfoy. Remember Malfoy, Harry? Spawn of evil, Son of a Death Eater, any of this ringing a bell." Ron snapped.

"He's not going to go away, no matter what I say. So, why not just play his game? Anyway, I don't have the energy to fight with him." Harry shrugged, rubbing at his eyes.

"You've been tired a lot lately, Harry. Is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's hard to sleep when you have one roommate who _snores_ like a fuckin' _freight train_ and two others who shag like crazy every other night." Harry told him pointedly before realizing he'd just given away a secret that was not his to give. Ron missed the hint, instead latching onto the second half of the sentence as Harry had feared.

"Wait, who's shagging?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up. Harry groaned and stood. Ron followed.

"It's not my place to say." Harry snapped, waspishly, rubbing his forehead to try to stop the headache that had begun at his temples.

"Oh, come on, Harry. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone else." Ron prompted, practically lying through his teeth.

"Ron, you gossip almost as much as Pavarti. It's not my place to say, it's not my place to know and it's not yours either." Harry's voice held a warning note.

"That's not very fair. They're in my dormitory too." Ron whined. Harry rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Shut up, Ron." He ordered, hurrying out of the Great Hall. He had homework from the entire week left to do.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Of course I know who it is, Ron. I'm a girl," Hermione snapped, still angry with the redhead. Ron grinned at her, the argument forgotten in the need to know this new piece of information, "I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Harry knows. You know. Hell, Neville probably knows. Just tell me." He pleaded.

"No. Now get away from me." Hermione returned to her book.

"Her-mi-o-nie." Ron whined loudly.

"Harry! Get him away from me!" Hermione shrieked. Harry sighed and went to retrieve his pleading friend.

"Sorry, Mione. He got off the leash." He snapped, sarcastically, grabbing Ron by the collar and giving her an exasperated look.

"Oh, just take him away. I'm so tired of listening to him." Hermione retorted. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ron towards the couch.

"Sit. Stay. Don't bother Hermione. See you later." He bit out and turned to leave. Hermione shot him a weird look on his way out but he disregarded it.

_I have to find a way to focus. I have to get him out of my head_. He thought, heading down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall. _Flying._ He thought briefly, before heading out into the cool October air. Half way to the pitch he realized that his Firebolt was in his room.

"Damn it," Harry quickly pulled out his wand, "Accio Firebolt." After a few minutes the broom came whizzing through the air. He caught it, mounted and kicked off, speeding towards the Quidditch Pitch. All thoughts were blown out of his head as he flew into the Stadium. Then he caught sight of a figure in the stands. A figure with platinum blond hair.

"Oi, Potter!" The figure yelled. Harry dove towards the ground, landing roughly.

"Malfoy?"

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	3. Pandora's Box

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Three **

** Pandora's Box **

"_Oi, Potter!" The figure yelled. Harry dove towards the ground, landing roughly._

"_Malfoy?"_

"Who were you expecting? The Minister of Magic?" Malfoy smirked. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"I came down here to get away from you." He muttered closing his eyes for a moment, feeling even more tired then he had moments before.

"Away from me? I haven't even seen you since breakfast." Malfoy looked at him like he was crazy. _Which I am._ Harry thought, remembering the dream he had had the night before.

"Never mind." He snapped, swinging a leg over his broom.

"Oh, no. You're not getting off the easy. You've gone and sparked my interest. Have I intruded upon your thoughts?" Malfoy smirked, grabbing onto him so he couldn't fly off. Harry threw his Firebolt on the ground

"Shut up, would you?" He retorted, flopping down next to the broom. Malfoy followed, though much more gracefully.

"You opened Pandora's Box, Potter dear." He returned, sarcastically. Harry scowled at him.

"I have been thinking about you," Harry bit out, his face heating up against his will, "Happy now?"

"Not quite. Have they been good thoughts, evil thoughts or… well, naughty thoughts?" Malfoy's smirk widened.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry looked down at the ground, his face reddening further.

"That naughty, huh? You know, I never thought it would be you who would be gay. I was really expecting Granger." Malfoy shrugged making a 'huh' noise in the back of his throat.

"Shut up, will you?" Harry repeated, glaring at him. The look did not have quite the effect considering his face resembled a cherry at that moment.

"No, I don't think I will. I rather like the sound of my own voice. Where these naughty thoughts slightly… erotic?" Malfoy smirked at him.

"Just leave me alone," Harry exploded, shooting up, his face burning, "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone! Not only do I have to see you everyday, you've intruded on my thoughts and on my dreams! I just want you to leave me the hell alone already!" He turned to run but stopped at the hand on his arm.

"I can't leave you alone. How can I leave you alone if I can't even get you out of my head?" Malfoy answered softly. He then turned and quietly left the Pitch.

"Oh, fuck." Harry muttered, staring after him.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Harry, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione ambushed him as soon as he entered the Common Room.

"I was just out flying for a while. What's up?" Harry forced a small smile. Frankly, he was exhausted. Now, thanks to Malfoy, he was confused as well.

"The Headmaster was looking for you. Something about a prophecy of some sort." She shrugged. Harry flopped into a chair.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron tossed him a Chocolate Frog. He opened it and took a bite, hoping for a sugar rush strong enough to kill him.

"Yeah. Hermione tell Dumbledore… tell Dumbledore whatever you want. I just can't deal with another prophecy right now." Harry sat back, not in the mood for another prophecy.

"I'm sorry, Harry. This one, like all the others, is rather important." Dumbledore appeared at the entrance of the Common Room.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry stood, embarrassed that the Headmaster had heard his half-rant.

"Meet me in my office as soon as you get changed. A new prophecy has been found concerning you and the light of the Wizarding world." Dumbledore smiled and left.

"Ooh, cryptic." Ron laughed, biting into another Chocolate Frog.

"Oh, just shut up, Ron." Harry snapped, exasperated, stomping off towards the Boy's staircase. Ron followed.

"What's up with you, mate? You've been on edge since last night after you met up with Malfoy. What happened?" He prompted. Harry stopped at the Dormitory door.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He looked away, afraid to meet the taller boy's eyes.

"Okay. But you've been tired a lot lately." Ron turned and wandered back into the Common Room. Harry hurried into the Dormitory.

_Can't even tell my own best friend. Great person I am._ He thought viciously, grabbing clothes out of his trunk. It took him several minutes to get all his clothes onto the right parts of his body. He stormed back through the Common Room, not bothering to say good-bye to Ron and Hermione, and soon found himself outside Dumbledore's office. It took ten minutes for him to figure out the password (Sugar Quill) and ride the moving staircase to the oak door.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore's voice ordered from the other side of the door before he'd even knocked.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. I couldn't figure out the password." Harry explained. Dumbledore smiled and motioned him into a chair.

"It's quite alright, Harry. We're still waiting on another person. Ah, here he comes now. Come in." The old man smiled at the door though Harry hadn't heard a knock. For one distracted moment he wondered how the old man did things like that. The door opened, interrupting his pointless thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor. I… Potter?" Draco Malfoy stepped into the room. Harry groaned softly, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the seat next to Harry. Malfoy dropped into it, not hiding the fact he was staring fixedly at the boy next to him, gauging his reaction

"Uh… sir?" Harry prompted, shifting uncomfortably under Malfoy's stare and trying not to blush.

"Ah, yes. The prophecy. I have it right here," Dumbledore waved his hand vaguely at a silver sphere, "This is a rather blunt prophecy. Not much room for the imagination. I hope you boys don't mind." The two boys shook their heads, slightly relieved.

"Sir, how do you know it concerns us?" Harry asked, already anticipating the answer. It had to be Professor Trawlaney.

"Because I just heard it made last night. It seems Professor Trawlaney is on a roll lately." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. _Point for Harry_, He thought sarcastically.

"That old bat's…" Malfoy began.

"Prediction's seem to come true more often then not." Dumbledore interrupted with a small smile.

"He's right you know." Harry put in, trying not to grin at the murderous expression on the blond's face.

"Whatever." Malfoy snapped, shooting his a glare. Harry reveled in the trip back to normalcy.

"Now put your hands on the sphere and claim you are who you are." Dumbledore ordered. Harry and Malfoy set their hands on the sphere, Harry trying not to blush at the contact.

"I am Harry Potter."

"I am Draco Malfoy." The sphere split open.

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	4. The Prophecy

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

**Author's Note: I've never written foreplay before so it sucks but you'll get the idea. I'm a bit naïve in that department. Shhh… **

** Chapter Four **

** The Prophecy **

"_I am Harry Potter."_

"_I am Draco Malfoy." The sphere split open. _

The ghost-like outline of a women snaked out of the split sphere. In a deep voice she began,

"**_The Savior of our world will find his mate in the Dragon that is neither good nor evil. If they do not realize this by their last year at Dumbledore's school then forever will we live in darkness._**" It returned to its original shape, leaving Harry and Draco to gawk at it.

"The hell we will." Harry exploded suddenly, standing up.

"You do that a lot." Malfoy commented mildly. Harry ignored him, fixing his glare instead on Dumbledore who smiled back.

"What is this supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Exactly what it says. As I mentioned before, this prophecy leaves little to the imagination." Dumbledore smiled.

"That means not only do I have to kill Voldemort I have to…" Harry trailed off.

"Finally act on those thoughts we spoke of earlier." Malfoy offered, smirking up at him. Harry fell into his chair, defeated.

"I'm afraid that I have to push you two boys together rather forcefully. You will move to your own dormitory, on neutral ground, of course. I cannot speak for the rest of the Wizarding World but I would rather not live forever in darkness." Dumbledore told them.

"You mean this prophecy means I have to move out of my Dormitory?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, as though thinking it over.

"Your things have already been transported to your new residence. If you'll follow me." Dumbledore stood and left the room. Malfoy followed with Harry trailing unenthusiastically behind.

"This sucks." Harry muttered as they rounded yet another corner. Malfoy stopped suddenly causing Harry to slam into him. He gulped and went red, then took a quick decisive step backwards. Malfoy shot a look over his shoulder, showing Harry his cheeks had turned pale pink as well. They stood in front of a portrait containing a small boy, smiling broadly, holding a bunch of lilacs.

"Here we are boys. To get in you just have to say 'Forever'. Good day, boys." Dumbledore left as the portrait of a smiling boy swung open.

"Yeah that was so subtle." Harry muttered waspishly.

"Come on, then. We might as well have a look around." Malfoy led the way into the room. Harry followed, cautiously.

The room they entered was large, covered in greens and reds, gold's and silvers. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Several doors were set in the walls. Some had nameplates. 'Potter', 'Malfoy', 'Gryffindor Common Room', 'Slytherin Common Room' and 'Library' were just a few.

"This is actually nice." Harry looked around with a small smile.

"Yes, it is," Malfoy sat down on a couch. Harry shot a look at him and headed for the other side of the room, "I don't have a disease you know."

"What?" Harry turned, surprised.

"I said I don't have a disease. I'm actually quite healthy and quite tired of this stupid dance you've enacted." Malfoy stood.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked away to avoid Malfoy's eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You look at me when you think I'm not looking and then turn away as soon as I raise my head." Malfoy stepped closer.

"I really don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Harry bit down on his lip hard, fighting, once again, not to blush.

"Oh the hell you don't." Malfoy snapped. Harry looked up to see the other boy's face suddenly very close to his.

"Malfoy…" His voice cracked. The other boy forced him up against the wall. Malfoy leaned his head close allowing his hot breath to grace Harry's neck.

"Tell me this doesn't have an effect on you. Go ahead and try to lie now." He ground into the other boy. Harry gasped.

"Oh, oh… oh God." He leant his head back, breathing heavily. The contact was removed. Harry groaned.

"You're not that good of liar." Malfoy stood away from him, cheeks flushed. He seemed to be having as much trouble breathing as Harry was but he was smirking.

"Come… come back. Don't… don't stop." Harry gasped, reaching a hand out to the other boy. Malfoy pushed back into him, still smirking.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" He bent his head, pressing his lips into Harry's neck, grinding up into him. He nipped the skin.

"Oh Merlin." Harry moaned, leaning his head back into the wall. Malfoy continued his treatment, heading lower.

"Still don't know what I'm talking about?" He asked, biting down on the skin above Harry's collarbone and licking the now red skin.

"Don't… don't stop… oh God… don't stop…" Harry ground back, unable to help himself. Malfoy smirked into his neck, slipping his hands up his shirt and over his chest. Harry groaned as Malfoy broke away. Harry felt his shirt removed completely and Malfoy's tongue on his nipple. Harry arched suddenly, gasping.

"Oh God!" He burst out, breathily. Malfoy broke away again.

"Hm… I think that's enough for today then. See you, Potter." Malfoy smirked at him and wandered off. Harry slid down the wall, gasping for breath.

"Oh, hell…" He ran his hands through his hair. _I almost…with Malfoy… Oh, Merlin… It's going to be a hell of a year._

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Harry? Did everything go okay with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as he entered the Common Room.

"Yeah… I just have to move to a different Dormitory and spend the rest of the year with Malfoy. That's all." Harry flopped into a chair, tiredly.

"Oh, Harry. You're not upset at all, are you?" He looked up at see Hermione smiling at him. He sighed.

"You're much too perceptive for your own good, Hermione. How'd you know, then?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

"The comment this morning, the way you've been looking at him and that love bite on your neck." Hermione set down her book.

"Great," Harry clapped a hand to his neck, "Just great. Should I tell Ron?" Hermione cast a look towards the Boy's Staircase.

"I wouldn't but… it's your choice. He'll have enough trouble getting used to you living with him." She rolled her eyes and pretended not to care.

"Still hasn't noticed, has he?" Harry grinned at her.

"I'm too perceptive," She shot his a small glare, "Don't tell him, okay?"

"Haven't yet, have I? On a different subject, help me?" He offered up the puppy dog look Ginny had taught him over the summer.

"With what?" Hermione sighed, unable to stand up against the look.

"Malfoy." Harry answered, beaming at her. She rolled her eyes again and leaned forward in her seat.

"What do you want to know?" She consented. Harry leapt up and hugged her.

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	5. Pleased

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Five **

** Pleased **

Several weeks passed without a repeated incident. Harry stared to get worried, what if it had been a fluke? But Hermione assured him, Draco continued to shoot looks at him and then flush slightly. He hadn't forgotten either.

"You have to talk to him, Harry. If you liked it that much, you have to ask him to do it again." Hermione prompted one afternoon as they sat in the Library.

"Oh, hell no. Hermione, how would you react if someone who you hate comes up to you and says 'Hey, I loved the way you touched me. Do it again, please?'" Harry sighed, staring out the window.

"I'd feel embarrassed and pleased. I made someone want me enough for then to come back." Hermione smiled.

"He'll just laugh." Harry blushed.

"He won't." Hermione answered confidently, standing up and walking away.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Harry cornered him as he went to go to bed that night.

"I loved the way you touched me. Do it again… please?" His cheeks went red. Draco smirked down at him.

"Why should I?" He raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

"Oh, fuck. Don't do that to me. Just… just… please?" Harry stared up at him, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Please, huh," Draco stepped closer, pressing the smaller boy into a wall, "Like this then?" He began to grind into the boy.

"Oh, God, yes." Harry breathed, feeling his body respond immediately. Draco's smirk broadened. He lowered his mouth onto Harry's neck, kissing, licking, and nipping. Harry pressed back, trying to get closer, to feel more.

"Hm… not bad, Potter," Draco muttered into his neck. Harry arched his neck back, allowing the other boy more access.

"Oh… oh… more…" He choked out. Draco pulled off Harry's shirt, lowering his head farther to lick his nipples. Harry arched into him, moaning.

"Mm… good?" Draco asked, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Don't stop," Harry answered, grinding into him. Draco pulled away, "No…"

"Come on." Draco ordered shortly, pulling Harry towards his room. Harry followed, barely thinking. Draco shut the door and then pressed Harry up against it.

"What… what are we do… doing in here?" Harry gasped out.

"What do you think?" Draco smirked at him, pressing his lips onto the other boys. He flicked his tongue across Harry's lips, asking for entrance. Harry granted it eagerly, reveling in the feel of Draco's tongue in his mouth. Draco pulled away long enough to pull his own shirt over his head. Then he was back.

"Do you… do you think we should?" Harry muttered as Draco's hands fiddled with the button of his pants. The hands stopped.

"You… don't want to?" Draco asked, slowly. He seemed almost sheepish.

"That's… that's not what I said." Harry returned, his voice squeaking slightly.

"I think… we should… we should do what_ feels_ right." Draco pressed his lips back to Harry's and led him over to the bed, relieving him of his pants.

"I guess… this _feels_ right." Harry unbuttoned Draco's pants. The taller boy smirked and pushed him onto the bed. _Oh God,_ thought Harry quickly before Draco's hands stopped all thought.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Harry slowly woke the next morning, feeling warm. He felt rested, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Slowly he realized there was an arm draped across his waist, he was naked and he wasn't in his own bed. The events of the night before returned to him and he snuggled back into Draco's body. The arm adjusted itself.

"Good Morning," Harry muttered into the stillness. A soft grunt answered him. Apparently, Draco wasn't much of a morning person, "We have class."

"Let's just not go." Draco offered. Harry laughed.

"I'm not sure we could get away with that." He reached out his hand, searching for his glasses on the bedside table. Finding them, he slid them onto the bridge of his nose and tried to move out of Draco's grip.

"I'm not letting go." Draco's muffled voice told him. Harry sighed, pulling at the bigger boy's wrist.

"I have to go to class," He replied. The hand moved, grudgingly, "Thank you." Harry stood, groaning softly at the sore feeling in his body. He smiled down at Draco, who had rolled over and gone back to sleep, and wrapped a sheet around his waist. Then, he dropped a kiss onto the other boy's lips. Draco stirred and tried to pull him back into bed. Harry laughed slightly and pulled away. He opened the door and headed for his own room. Dressing quickly, he chose the door to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping Hermione was up.

"Harry?" She was. Though hoping she was up was sort of stupid of him. She was always up at this hour. Harry shook his head to clear the random thoughts running through his head.

"Hey Mione. I have some… interesting news." He moved to sit next to her, wincing slightly as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" Hermione set her book on the table, and shot him a looked that showed both concern and curiosity.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'm great. I'm terrific. I'm… in some serious pain. Do you have painkillers or something?"

"In my bag," Hermione looked dubious. Harry fixed his puppy dog look on her, "Oh fine. Here." She rummaged around in her bag and handed him a pill. Harry conjured a glass of water.

"Thank you." He said after downing the pill.

"Now, tell me. What happened last night? Did you talk to Malfoy?" Hermione took the water back.

"Yes. He was very… pleased." He grinned slyly at Hermione's grimace.

"I told you. Now go on. Tell me what happened." She prompted.

"Well, he touched me and he kissed me and… well, moved on past that." Harry smirked slightly. Hermione got the hint.

"You had sex," Her eyes widened as she tried to control her voice. Harry nodded, "Oh, Harry! That's terrific! I told you!" She hugged him.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron wandered down the stairs, looking mussed and groggy, his eyes barley open.

"Oh… just talking." Hermione pulled back, smiling.

"Yeah. Talking." Harry repeated, smiling off into the distance dreamily. Ron rubbed his eyes and laid a hand on his stomach.

"Ready to go down to breakfast?" Hermione stood up. Harry followed, moving gingerly, wincing every so often. He hadn't felt this sore since his first Quidditch practice with Oliver Wood.

"Haven't seen you in a while, mate. How're things going with Malfoy? Is that bastard bothering you?" Ron threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"No, actually. We get along great. He's actually a nice guy when he's not around you." Harry smiled, hopefully.

"Yeah right." Ron laughed. Harry sighed, realizing he was fighting a loosing battle.

"Hey… Potter." Draco wandered up to them.

"Hey… um, Malfoy." Harry returned, smiling slightly. Draco looked him up and down, smirking. Harry tried to stop himself from blushing.

"Granger. Weasley." Draco nodded to them both in turn. Hermione concealed a grin as Ron glared.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione smiled. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, then shot a look at Harry and sighed.

"Told you then. Great…" He rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Malfoy." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away, grinning over her shoulder. Draco nodded at an empty classroom. Harry followed him.

"You left in a hurry earlier." Draco said mildly after Harry closed the door. Harry bit his lip, watching the other boy's face carefully.

"I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to talk to Hermione." He shuffled from foot to foot, nervously. Draco turned to him, eyes widening slightly.

"Oh. You think I'm mad, don't you," Harry nodded, "I'm not mad. Really, I'm not. Just surprised you bolted." Draco smiled. Harry muttered a locking spell.

"Good. I was afraid you'd be mad. You used to be mad at me all the time. I like it better this way." He moved forward, shyly. Draco smirked as the small boy pushed himself into him, sheepishly.

"One track mind, you have." Draco leant down and pressed his lips onto Harry's, feeling the other boy's smile. They pulled apart several minutes later, breathing heavily. Harry checked his watch.

"Oh, shite. I have to go to class." Harry gathered up his bag in a rush, acting strangely like Hermione. Draco watched him, smirking. Harry turned back to him. Draco kissed him quickly and disappeared out of the classroom. Harry followed, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	6. Fallen

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Six **

** Fallen **

"Mr. Potter, are you listening?"

"Er, what?" Harry looked up to meet Professor McGonagall's glaring face. He gulped and offered her a sheepish smile around the quill tip he'd been gnawing on.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, please. This will be on your N.E.W.T.'s." McGonagall turned away from him. Harry sighed. It had been like this the entire day. He couldn't focus on anything but the way Draco had touched him.

"Harry." Hermione hissed, nudging him. He shook his head to refocus his eyes and returned to his notes which were covered in small pictures resembling dragons. This was definitely a problem. He managed to stay focused until the end of the period. It was a relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day.

"Jeez, mate. You sure are far away today." Ron commented as the left Transfiguration.

"Sorry. I just can't seem to stay on track." Harry shot a look at Hermione who smiled at him, knowingly.

"Whatever. You better not loose us anymore points. We're supposed to be good examples or some such toss." Ron shrugged. Hermione turned on him.

"It's not toss. We have to…" Her voice trailed off as Harry's mind wandered. He kept walking forward. Suddenly an arm grabbed him.

"Wall, Potter. Watch the wall." Draco's voice yanked him out of his thoughts. He was staring up at a rather hard looking wall.

"Oh, damn. Thanks." Harry smiled up at him. His lips twitched slightly.

"Go on then. Weasley'll think I kidnapped you." Draco shoved him in the right direction and wandered off.

"Oi, Harry. Hurry up, mate!" Ron's voice ordered from around the corner. Harry sighed, still watching Draco walk away.

"Coming!" He yelled back and ran forward to meet his waiting friends. With another small happy sigh he followed them into the Great Hall.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked, as they sat down.

"Almost ran into a wall." Harry shrugged, trying not to flush at her hardly concealed smile.

"Nice, mate." Ron laughed. Harry just shrugged again. He shot a quick glance over at the Slytherin Table just in time to see Pansy Parkinson throw herself into Draco's lap. Harry suppressed the growl that rose into his throat. Hermione seeing the look on his face followed his gaze.

"He doesn't look happy." She said comfortingly. It was true. Draco was scowling fiercely and fighting off Pansy's advances.

"Who?" Ron's voice was muffled through his food.

"Never mind Ronald." Hermione answered, wincing at him as he stuffed food into his mouth. Harry looked at him with carefully covered disgust. Then he looked back at the Slytherin Table. Draco caught his eyes and winked. Harry blushed and turned to his food.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Pansy, get off me. No one's going to come in here." Draco snapped. Pansy shrugged and removed herself from him, straightening her clothes with an air of superiority. Blaise Zabini smirked at her.

"That was a little much, don't you think?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am an actress. Besides, those idiots will buy anything and if I don't make it that blatant I feel as though I am cheating on Erik." Pansy turned up her nose at him.

"Will you two stop for a moment?" Draco said, not unkindly.

"What's with you, Drake? You've been… almost nice all day." Blaise propped his feet up on another chair and shuddered with mock disgust.

"Nothing." Draco answered vaguely, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

"Oh, yeah. We're supposed to believe that?" Pansy snorted.

"It's… really… nothing." Draco lied, unconvincingly, around a small smile. Blaise and Pansy both rolled their eyes at him.

"Go on then, Drake. Tell us." Blaise prompted.

"You'll laugh. You always laugh." Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall.

"What if we promise?" Pansy smirked at him.

"I'm a Slytherin too, remember?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we may laugh but we won't disapprove." Blaise offered. Draco turned to stare at him for a second and then sighed.

"Only if you magically swear, on pain of death, not to tell anyone or anything that has the ability to talk and/or communicate mentally." Draco ordered.

"Easy enough." Pansy shrugged and pulled out her wand. Blaise followed her example and they repeated what Draco had said word for word.

"Good. You remember when you accused me of staring at Potter, Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Of course. You were watching that little bloke's arse for weeks." Blaise remarked bluntly. Pansy snickered. She hadn't known this.

"Well, a few weeks ago, he admitted to fantasizing about me and later that day Dumbledore showed up a prophecy…" Draco trailed off, theatrically.

"That senile old man has more prophecies then he knows what to do with. What was this one about then? Another apocalypse?" Pansy asked, scathingly.

"It was a prophecy about dear Potter and myself." Draco continued, ignoring Pansy.

"Oh." Blaise prompted blandly.

"It said if Potter and I didn't find each other or some such toss that the Wizarding World would be lost in darkness. That of course is the edited version." Draco stopped again.

"Would you just tell us already?" Pansy snapped. Draco shot a quick smirk at her before continuing.

"Well, later that day, I came on to Potter…" He began.

"You what?" Pansy shrieked.

"Shut up, Pansy," Blaise leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist, obviously interested, "What did he do about that one?"

"He responded, of course. I teased him for a while and then left. It was a little difficult to stay in control with the boy panting and moaning like he was." Draco stretched, lazily.

"Of course it would be. The boy's a goody two shoes for sure but he's definitely cute. Continue." Blaise consented.

"It took him several weeks but last night he came up to me as I was about to go to bed. It was incredibly cute what he said too. I quote 'I loved the way you touched be. Do it again, please?' How was I supposed to resist that?" Draco smiled at the memory.

"He really said that?" Blaise howled in laughter.

"Yes. In a cute lost puppy little way. It was adorable and strangely so. His face was bright red." Draco smirked at Pansy, who was muttering to herself.

"And then?" Blaise said after he had calmed.

"I asked him why I should. He looked about to cry. Then he said, and again I quote, 'Oh fuck. Don't do that to me. Just… just… please?'." Draco laughed softly.

"Oh, dear Lord. He must have been desperate. What did you do to the boy, Drake," Blaise threw back his head and let out another bark of laughter, "What did you do then?"

"I gave him what he wanted, of course. I like how he feels and how he's so small and how he's got this nervous energy about him when he doesn't want to say what's on his mind and how he's almost as insatiable as you, Blaise…" Draco paused.

"You're in love with him." Pansy accused suddenly.

"Wha…" Draco turned to her, shocked and at a loss for words, something that did not happen to Draco Malfoy very often.

"You heard me. You're in love with him." Pansy repeated. Draco just blinked at her before turning to Blaise for help. Blaise considered it, gnawing on a fingernail.

"She's right, Drake. You've fallen and you've fallen hard." He shrugged. Draco groaned softly and fell into a chair.

**Sorry this has taken so long. My life is insane right now. I can barely remember the last time I posted or even worked on one of my fanfiction. Review please.**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	7. Afraid of Love

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Seven **

** Afraid of Love **

Harry walked into his Dorm with a small smile on his face. Hermione had sent him off with a warning and another painkiller and had forced Ron to come start homework with her. Harry heard loud thuds in Draco's room and knocked softly on the door.

"What?" He heard Draco snap.

"I heard some loud noises. Are you okay?" Harry asked, cautiously. The door swung open, revealing a rather mussed Draco. His cheeks were flushed.

"Hi." He said shortly before turning and going back into his room, seemingly expecting Harry to follow. Harry peeked around the door to see the room in disarray.

"I repeat, are you okay?" He stared at the mess.

"Fine." Draco answered in a strained voice. Harry walked over to him and tapped the taller boy on the shoulder. He turned and Harry wrapped his arms around the blond boy's neck, balancing precariously on his tippy-toes

"You don't seem fine." Harry stared up at him. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I talked to my friends." He muttered.

"Oh?"

"Blaise and Pansy." Draco clarified at Harry's confused look.

"Oh." Harry nodded.

"They know… about us…" Draco winced.

"Will they tell?" Harry asked, staring at the wall in contemplation.

"No. I made them swear not to. On pain of death." Draco shrugged. Harry laughed.

"That might have been a little drastic but if they won't tell then there's no problem. Hermione knows." He smiled.

"And Weaselbee?" Draco prompted.

"If you'd be nicer to him I could tell him without a problem. However, you insist to treat him like shite so I have not choice but to hope Ron's as dense about me as he is about Hermione." Harry shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like he's nice to me." Draco returned

"You started it." Harry answered, simply.

"I did not," Harry raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I did but that's beside the point. They said something that screwed me up a little." He pulled away and fell onto his bed.

"Oh? Are you going to tell me?" Harry sat down next to him wincing.

"First you have to realize something. I don't want to be my father." Draco sighed.

"When did this happen?" Harry questioned, surprised.

"You want to hear the whole story don't you," Draco sighed again. Harry nodded. Draco ran a hand through his hair, "I always thought he was this great man. This brave, cunning man who could do just about anything he wanted to. I thought my father was supporting someone who would get rid of the mud… muggleborns and muggle lovers. But then I met him.

"He was sitting in this dark room, surrounded by Death Eaters. They were bowing and scraping in front of him like he was some God. And my father… as soon as we entered, he dropped down in front of this thing. He can't be called a man. Pale skin and red eyes, he didn't even have a nose. I couldn't do it. It disgusted me. How could someone as proud as my father be bowing in front of some creature? It was horrible..." Draco trailed off.

"I met him." Harry put in, quietly.

"He's scary but it's…" Draco looked away, disgust evident on his features.

"You have to pity him. He used to be human, did you know? He used to be Tom Riddle, a half-blood like me. But he's afraid of death. No, that's not right. He's afraid to die. He doesn't know how to love or like something other then killing. He's just a shell." Harry looked up at Draco, his voice and face devoid of emotion.

"He's afraid of death?" Draco asked scornfully.

"Yeah. It's sort of pathetic isn't it? He has all these followers that would die for his cause but he's afraid to die himself." Harry shrugged.

"That _is_ pathetic. And my father serves him faithfully." Disgust filled Draco's voice again

"I'm glad you don't want to become your father." Harry continued to look up at Draco, searchingly.

"I don't think I could bow down to some bastard afraid of dying." Draco scowled.

"Will you tell me the thing that screwed you up now?" Harry prompted, curious. The blond boy looked away.

"They said… that I've… fallen for you." Draco bit his lip, feeling unusually worried. He realized he was scared to see the other boy's reaction.

"Fallen… like in love?" Harry's voice was breathy and nervous. No one had ever said something like that to him before.

"Yeah." Draco answered, finally turning to look at him.

"Oh… oh my… oh." Harry breathed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to respond. No one had _ever_ said that to him before.

"Well?" Draco stared at him. Harry stared back., terror filling him.

"I have to go." He stood up and bolted.

"What the hell," Draco watched as the other boy ran from the room, "Bastard." He groaned.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Hermione!" Harry burst into the Common Room. Hermione looked up from her homework to be smothered by a small black haired boy.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"He… he said… he'd fallen for me… I'm so confused!" There were tears on Harry's face. Hermione sat shocked for a moment.

"Who?" Asked Ron, surprised.

"Oh no! Could this day get any worse?" Harry stood again and ran out of the room. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and they followed him. When they finally caught up to the distraught boy, he was hiding in the Library, crying.

"What is going on?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing. Oh Hermione!" Harry threw his arms around the girl's neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why is this bad anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I ran out of the room. He had just told me all this stuff and then he said that and… oh, I ran. He'll be so mad." Harry sobbed.

"Why'd you run?" Hermione continued.

"I got scared." Harry sat back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Great. The Famous Harry Potter can look evil in the eye without flinching but runs in the sight of love. That's going to be the tabloid of a century." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will someone tell me who we're talking about?" Ron looked between the two, confused.

"Only if you promise not to be mad and not to tell anyone." Harry stared up at him pleadingly.

"I promise." Ron answered, slowly.

"It's Draco Malfoy." Harry grimaced. Ron stared at him for a moment and collapsed.

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	8. Forgiveness

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Eight **

** Forgiveness **

"Ron? Ron? Wake up." Hermione slapped the side of Ron's face, gently. He shook his head, groaning and sat up.

"I'm sorry." Harry stood over him, tears still fresh on his face.

"What happened?" Ron looked around. They were still in the Library.

"You fainted." Hermione told him, matter-of-factly, sitting down.

"Harry told me that the 'someone' was Draco Malfoy and I _passed out_. Guys don't faint." Ron snapped at her, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated.

"Right, Malfoy loves you." Ron turned to him, in disbelief. Tears began to roll down Harry's face again. He whipped around and buried his face in Hermione's neck.

"Good going, Ronald." Hermione scowled at him.

"He's going to be so mad!" Harry sobbed.

"He won't be mad if you explain." Hermione offered. Ron sighed and sat down next to her.

"And Ron's mad at me too." Harry moaned into her neck.

"I'm not mad. I'm surprised." Ron said quickly in answer to Hermione's glare. Harry lifted his head and looked over at him.

"You promise?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah," Ron smiled at Hermione's prompting nod, "I promise. I'm not mad. Not mad." Harry stared at him and then smiled.

"Ron's not mad and he knows now." Harry muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and pulled himself into his own chair.

"Good. We're calming down. Now, we need to talk about Malfoy." Hermione fixed her hair so it didn't look mussed.

"He's going to be mad." Harry repeated.

"He won't be mad. Unless…" Hermione paused for a moment. She seemed to be considering something in the distance, "Harry, do you love Malfoy?"

"Well… I guess… I do. He acts so sweet when you guys aren't around and he doesn't want to be his father at all, he hates Voldemort and he's… well, he's terribly sexy and nice and…" Harry trailed off, sighing. Ron flinched.

"I'm not nice." A smooth voice commented from nearby. Draco stepped closer, out of the shadow of the bookshelves. Hermione grinned, slyly.

"Oh… Hermione! You knew he was there!" Harry accused.

"Of course. I'm a girl, that's what we do. Come on Ronald." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and led him away. Draco sat down next to Harry.

"You heard me?" Harry asked, quietly, when they left.

"Yeah. I'm not nice." Draco repeated. Harry laughed softly.

"Yes you are. You just don't want people to know it. It would ruin your image." He smiled.

"It would. That means you can't tell anyone else." Draco smiled back. Harry looked down at his lap, blushing.

"I'm acting like such a girl." He wiped at the tear tracks on his face.

"Yes, you really are. Crying and kissing boys and bushing all over the place. Next you'll be wearing a skirt and discussing make-up tips with Granger." Draco goaded.

"I will not." Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"You say that now. What am I to do if my only competition in Quidditch turns into a girly girl?" Draco questioned.

"Stop! You're making me feel dumb." Harry blushed again.

"Come on, you. Let's go back to the Dorm." Draco stood and offered Harry his hand.

"I'm confused."

"Hush, Ronald."

"You can come out guys. We're not going to kill each other." Harry laughed.

"Which doesn't make any sense to me at all." Ron snapped wandering out from behind a bookshelf without an ounce of shame. Hermione at least had the decency to look abashed.

"We'll really be going now. Come on Ronald." Hermione turned to go.

"Why do you keep calling me Ronald? My mum doesn't even call me Ronald all the time." Ron turned on her.

"It's a day for confessions Hermione." Harry called after her.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Huh?" Ron looked between them, confused.

"I actually feel sorry for Weasley. He has two friends who know so much he doesn't and they've ganged up on him." Draco smirked.

"Come on." Harry led him off towards the door to their Dorm.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Will you wait for a moment?" Draco snapped.

"Hurry up." Harry pouted, sitting back against the couch.

"Last time we forgot. Relax." He scowled and waved his wand, muttering. Then he nodded.

"Come here." Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, bringing his head down. Their lips met and Draco pulled the other boy underneath him. He began to ground into the black haired boy. Harry ground back, moaning softly. They broke apart as someone knocked on the door. Harry groaned.

"Come in." Draco snapped after they'd sat up and reorganized the couch cushions. Pansy stuck her head around the portrait.

"I told you we should knock first. Look how red Potter's face is." Blaise stuck his head in as well.

"Really now. I didn't know anyone besides Weasley could go that color. Did we interrupt the fun?" Blaise smirked.

"Great timing." Draco scowled.

"We did interrupt. How sad. Oh well, since we're here," Pansy smirked and wandered in looking around. Blaise followed.

"Come on in. We don't mind." Draco glared at them.

"Don't mind if we do. Nice place you've got here. I knew Potter was the favorite." Blaise grinned.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Harry sighed. Draco grabbed his arm and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Harry smiled at him and hurried off.

"How sweet." Pansy said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Pansy." Draco smiled after him.

"Did you tell him then?" Blaise prompted. Draco nodded.

"And he said?" Pansy pressed, sounding slightly annoyed at the delay.

"He loves me too, okay? You happy now? Drop it." Draco bit his lip, knowing she wouldn't.

"Aw. Excuse me while I vomit." Pansy scowled at him.

"Shut up, Pansy." Draco repeated, looking off in the direction Harry had gone.

"I think its nice Drake finally found someone. You have Erik after all. And I have whoever will sleep with me on the first date. We can all go on dates together." Blaise smirked at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm really going to let my father find out that I'm dating the Boy Wonder. He's sweet, I love him, not going to happen." Draco snapped absently.

"You really want to go join him in the shower, don't you?" Blaise interpreted. Draco grinned.

"Go on then. We're going to raid your room so go to Potter's room after." Pansy stalked off. Blaise smirked and followed. Draco slipped into Harry's bathroom.

"Hey, Harry? You mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Draco? Uh… um… no… um, I mean… sure I mean…" Harry stammered.

"I'll take that as an invitation." Draco smirked.

**And the story continues…**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	9. Lie

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Nine **

** Lie **

"Hermione."

"What do you want now?"

"Do I have to want something to come visit you?" Harry smiled, charmingly. Hermione laughed.

"That's the only reason I see you these days. How is… he?" Hermione set her book down and smiled at him.

"Fine. Great. Perfect. Wonderful. Next question." Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"How are you?" Hermione looked him up and down.

"Fine. Great. Perfect. Wonderful. About to fail Charms." Harry bit his lip and waited for her reaction.

"Harry! How could you fail Charms?" Hermione gaped at him. He smiled, apologetically.

"I'm fine in everything else. I swear. But…"

"So you do need something." Hermione reached into her bag and brought out her Charms notes.

"I didn't come just for that. I came to say hi and ask if I'm still allowed in Hogsmead with you and Ron." Harry took the notes from her.

"Of course you're still allowed in Hogsmead with us. Why ever would you think otherwise?" Hermione looked confused.

"Ron isn't talking to me." Harry answered simply.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"He hasn't talked to me since he found out about Draco. I think he's mad." Harry flipped through the notes, trying to act casual. Hermione on the other hand, was steaming.

"He promised me he was fine! The little… That's it! Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed. Harry flinched. Most of the Common Room ignored her, used to the fights by now. They seemed almost constant lately. Ron peeked around the staircase.

"What?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Get over here." Hermione growled.

"What did I do?" Ron snapped back.

"I thought you said you were fine with what Harry said! You swore you were fine! I can't believe you lied! I can't believe you're ignoring Harry!" Hermione stormed.

"I can't believe you're completely fine with it!" Ron yelled back.

"How could you alienate someone for something they can't control? Harry's been your friend since First Year! How could you just blow him off?" Hermione returned, her cheeks red and her eyes flashing.

"He's dating the enemy!" Ron's face was red as well.

"Can I just say something here," Harry spoke up quietly. They both turned to look at him, surprised, "He doesn't want to be his father and I love him." He stood and left leaving his two friends dumbstruck.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Halfway to the Library, Harry felt tears welling in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes angrily, feeling stupid for not controlling his emotions better. He leant against the cool stone wall and took a deep breath. Running a hand through his hair, he sunk to the ground, closing his eyes. Footsteps announced someone's arrival. Harry jumped to his feet, his eyes snapping opens, his wand already in his hand.

It was Blaise Zabini.

"Put it down, Potter. I'm not gonna hurt you." He rolled his eyes

"Sorry. Reflex." Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes and offered the Slytherin boy a small smile.

"Nice. Come on, we need to talk." Blaise started off down the corridor. Harry raised an eyebrow and followed.

"About what?" He asked when he caught up.

"Draco, of course. What else do we have in common? Now hurry up. Pansy's waiting." Blaise kept walking. Harry fell silent, wondering what this was about.

"Blaise Zabini if you moved any slower you'd be moving backwards," A shrill voice barked from around the corner, "Hurry your pretty arse up before I am forced to hex you!"

"Gryffindor boy is harder to find then you seem to think, Pansy. Now shut up." Blaise returned a small smile on his face.

"You are the most inconsiderate arsehole that I have ever had the misfortune to come in contact with." The voice continued.

"I know. I hate you too, Pansy." Blaise answered affectionately as they turned the corner. Pansy stood there, smirking. She turned and muttered something causing a door to appear in an otherwise blank wall. Harry stopped, confused.

"Well. Come on." Pansy ordered. He sighed and hurried after them, reflecting that, from his experience with Slytherin's, they were a bossy group. Suddenly he was enveloped in darkness. He fought his way along the passageway, hugging the wall before remembering his wand.

"Lumos." He muttered, whipping out his wand.

"Hurry up, Potter. It's just through here." Blaise's voice came from outside his small sphere of light which he kept trained on the ground.

"I'm coming." He muttered. Then he entered a large room and was blinded by light. When his eyes cleared he noticed Blaise and Pansy standing in the middle of the room. He sighed again and wandered over to them.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is this about?" He demanded, thoroughly put out with Draco's friends. They smirked simultaneously.

"We just want to know that you and Draco are… right for each other." Pansy began circling him.

"We have to protect Draco, you know. He is the only Malfoy heir and one of the few people who, well… understands." Blaise put in.

"So, we have a test for you." Pansy's smirk broadened. Harry started to feel apprehensive. The room went dark.

**So I have a bunch of this written that just isn't up yet. Sorry…**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	10. The Test

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Ten **

** The Test **

"_So, we have a test for you." Pansy's smirk broadened. Harry started to feel apprehensive. The room went dark._

A body pressed up against him. It felt like a woman's to him. He stepped away from it, feeling himself blushing and thanking God it was dark. Another body took the place of the first one but this time Harry could tell it was a man. It didn't feel the same as Draco's though. He stepped away from this one too. Things were touching him in places he would never reveal. He closed his eyes and searched for his wand.

"Lumos." He muttered, breathing a sigh of relief when his wand lit up. He grabbed it and waved the light around; trying to see what was touching him. Suddenly, the lights flipped back on. Harry blinked and rubbed away the stars that appeared in front of his eyes.

"Wow… I never could have stood up to that." Blaise commented, offhandedly. Pansy was scowling.

"Nox. What the fuck was that?" Harry snapped, stuffing his wand back into his robes and turning on them.

"Relax, would you? It was just a test. From the way Pansy is scowling, I would guess you passed." Blaise offered his hand. Harry took it.

"I thought that would get you. Damn it. He's too fucking righteous." Pansy stomped off.

"She's a little hormonal. She thinks that you're not right for Draco, that you'll hurt him, things like that." Blaise shrugged and started off across the room. Harry followed, interested.

"Is she jealous?" He asked.

"Pansy? No. She's got her own boy. She doesn't need Draco. They're more like siblings." Blaise grinned.

"But I always thought…" Harry scratched his head confused.

"That she wanted Draco? Pansy's an experienced actress. She's got everyone in this school fooled, even your precious Dumbledore." They entered the dark passage. Both boys pulled out their wands and lit them.

"I don't like him that much, you know? He so fucking cryptic sometimes I just want to strangle him. He knows so much but instead of just sharing the fucking information he holds it over your head. It's…" Harry trailed off.

"I know exactly what you mean. Come on, Potter. Let's get you back to your boy." Blaise laughed softly.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Draco? Where are you, love?" Blaise yelled as they entered Harry and Draco's dorm.

"In my room. Have you seen Harry lately? I can't find him." Draco answered.

"Yeah, I might of." Blaise motioned Harry to stay quiet.

"Well, would you tell me where he was?" Draco sounded less the amused.

"Why should I?" Blaise smirked at Harry.

"Come again." Draco snapped.

"You heard me." Blaise returned. Draco came stomping out of his room. Harry smiled innocently at him.

"I hate you, Blaise." Draco sighed.

"I know. See you later, love." Blaise smiled at him and wandered out. Draco and Harry stood in silence for a while.

"You know, the oddest thing happened to me today." Harry commented, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Oh?" Draco prompted, following.

"First I sat through a fight between Ron and Hermione about me. And you. Then, after that, I ran off and nearly started crying. Then, you'll never believe this, I was ambushed by one Blaise Zabini," Harry watched Draco's face, trying to gage his reaction. He just looked slightly confused, "I was led down several corridors and then we met up with Pansy Parkinson."

"Wait, where is this going?" Draco interrupted.

"I'm getting there," Harry barely stopped himself from grinning, "Your friends led me down a dark passageway and into this big room. Then they said some things about wanting to protect you and the lights went out."

"They didn't." Draco ran a hand through hair.

"Didn't what?" Harry asked innocently.

"They put you through a test right? Dark room, bodies, uncomfortable… touches." Draco made a vague motion with his hand.

"Sounds about right. The lights came back on and Pansy was scowling. She stomped off and Blaise helped me find my way back here." Harry finished.

"So… did you pass?" Draco asked, offhandedly.

"Why?" Harry goaded.

"Just tell me already." Draco snapped at him, scowling.

"Of course." Harry stood up and started towards him room. He could feel Draco following.

"That's it?" The blond boy closed the door behind them. Harry didn't answer, heading over to his desk, to begin his homework. He heard Draco mutter something under his breath and then arms wrapped around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry grinned. The arms tightened and Harry felt lips pressed against his neck. They found their way to 'The Spot' below his ear and Harry's knees nearly gave out underneath him.

Draco's hands now entered the torture. He slipped them up under Harry's shirt and began to trace small designs across his stomach. Harry gulped and fought to breath as Draco began to fiddle with his nipples. Draco suddenly bit down on 'The Spot' and this time Harry's knees did give out.

"We still have classes." He muttered as Draco supported him still continuing with his quest to turn Harry into a willing little puddle.

"I'll help you catch up." Draco breathed into his neck, licking the place where he'd bit earlier. Harry groaned.

"Oh… Hell…" He moaned. Draco removed his arms, causing Harry to almost taste the carpet. He turned still fighting to breathe. Draco stared at him for a second, his eyes tracing a track downward and back to Harry's face.

"Do you really want to go to class?" He questioned. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Draco smirked and pulled Harry to him, pressing his lips back against Harry's neck. He dragged his lips upward and kissed the other boy soundly, his tongue begging entrance. They fell onto the bed and didn't recognize the thudding as someone knocking on their door.

**Yeah this is a weird chapter.**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	11. Father

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Eleven **

** Father **

"Ronald Weasley, you are the _most_ insufferable git!"

"Oh, really! And you're a lousy know-it-all!"

"Maybe you should go find Lavender! Maybe she wants a complete arse like you around!"

"Maybe I will!" Ron stormed off. Hermione sank into the chair she'd left when Ron had found her in the Library. He had begun complaining about Harry immediately. He was always doing that now. Hermione wasn't sure she could take much more.

She loved them both so much but if Ron couldn't accept Harry… Her thoughts redirected themselves suddenly, She loved Harry like he was her brother but she loved Ron like something so much more. And she was letting him drift away from her. Slowly tears began to find their way down her face. Hermione sniffed pitifully. Is this what she was coming to? A shallow little girl that cried over a boy's lost affections. She didn't notice someone come up to her.

"Hey, Granger? Have you seen Harry around? I need to talk to him about… are you crying?" Hermione looked up at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. She wiped at her face, embarrassed.

"No, of course not. I don't cry. What'd you need?" Hermione tried to offer him a smile. She came up a little short.

"Let me guess, Weasley's a jerk." Draco looked down at her, raising a scathing eyebrow. He had broken under Harry's nagging (which the boy was prone to more and more lately and which Draco could not resist) and begun to act 'nicely' around Hermione.

"How'd you guess?" She issued a small wet laugh.

"I've known for quite awhile." Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"He doesn't like you. He doesn't like Harry dating you. He doesn't like me accepting Harry dating you." Hermione explained, wiping angrily at the tears that threatened to fall. Draco offered her a handkerchief.

"I didn't expect him to." Draco told her shortly.

"I did. He can be open-minded… sometimes…" Hermione dabbed at her eyes and tried to defend Ron.

"Sure. Except he has homophobia." Draco rolled his eyes again.

"He doesn't mind Harry being gay. He minds that he picked you." Hermione shrugged and handed back the handkerchief.

"Didn't really have a choice, did he? You heard about the prophecy, right? We sort of got the long end of the pole… I think that's what the muggles say." Draco slipped the handkerchief back into his pocked with a small half shrug.

"Ron doesn't know about the… prophecy. Oh…" Realization dawned on the brunette's face, "Thank you, Draco." She stood, kissed him on the cheek and hurried off, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

"You're welcome." He muttered after the girl was long gone. He stood and continued his search for Harry who had disappeared after their little 'chat' earlier.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"I mean it, Seamus. It has to be a secret."

"Yeah, of course. But Harry… Malfoy? Is he… well you know, good?"

"What? Uh… um… well, yes."

"I knew it!" Seamus laughed, triumphantly.

"You have to keep it a secret." Harry repeated.

"Sure. You want to get him something special and want my help and want no one to know. Easy." Seamus shrugged grinning.

"You're a gossip." Harry accused.

"Well, only about certain things." Seamus returned, defensively. Harry rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"How's Dean doing, by the way? I haven't seen anyone since I moved." He sat back, assured everything would go well.

"Still going strong and still certain we should keep it a secret." Seamus sighed. It was common knowledge that Seamus was bisexual and that he was head over heels in love with Dean. However, Dean was much better at hiding his emotions.

"I know that feeling but my guy has a reason. Dean on the other hand…" Harry prompted.

"He's worried how people will react. There's too much going on right now and he doesn't want to make a splash." Seamus sighed again.

"Well… if you keep on him," Harry suggested.

"Hopefully. I have class. See you around." Seamus stood up.

"Yeah, say hi to Dean."

"Say hi to Malfoy."

"Call him Draco, would you? At least around me."

"Fine, say hi to Draco." Seamus grinned cheekily and hurried off. Harry laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. Standing up, he walked off to return to his and Draco's room.

"Draco," He called softly as he entered the room. Draco came rushing out of his room. He grabbed Harry around the middle, hauled the smaller boy over his shoulder and dashed off into Harry's room. He set the boy down on his bed, "What the fuck are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Hush for a second. My father's coming here, any minute. We have to act like we still hate each other." Draco explained, pacing across the room.

"Why can't I just disappear?" Harry asked, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the flustered boy.

"He'll guess something's up… unless…" Draco trailed off. He paced in silence for several minutes before Harry got fed up.

"Unless… what?" He snapped. Draco stopped pacing and turned to face him. The blond boy grinned.

"Go flying, go hang out with Weasl… uh, Granger, just get out for a while. That should work but don't tell me. Just leave, right now." He shrugged.

"How was that so hard to figure out?" Harry asked, standing up and rubbing at the place where Draco had grabbed him.

"So I get a little flustered when my father comes to visit." Draco returned defensively.

"A little." Harry grumbled under his breath, grabbing his broom.

"Sorry, love. Have a nice time." Draco kissed him deeply for a moment and then hurried off to his room. Harry rolled his eyes and started out of the Dorm, his broom on his shoulder. The portrait swung open before he reached it. Lucius Malfoy stepped in.

"Potter." He sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry glared at the older man.

"Father." Draco hurried over to them and gave Harry a severe look.

"I have to go. Excuse me. Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy." Harry pushed past him and ran off down the hall.

**Next update in five reviews**

**Cheers, **

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	12. Kiss

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Twelve **

** Kiss **

"Ron!" The red head turned.

"Hermione." He glared at her.

"Just… listen to me for a second, okay? It's important." Hermione couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. For once, Ron noticed her mood.

"Fine." He answered, simply.

"Remember when Dumbledore told Harry that he found a prophecy that concerned Harry and the light of the Wizarding world," She paused while Ron nodded, "Well it was actually about Dra… Malfoy. They're supposed to fall in love or else Voldemort will win. Don't you understand? They didn't get a chance to decide." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Really?" Ron asked looking caught between guilt and anger.

"Yes. Their falling in love was already predetermined. They had no chance to say no." Hermione continued to stare up at him, tears in her eyes. Ron suddenly crumpled, falling against the wall.

"Why didn't someone tell me this earlier?" He moaned, dropping his head into his hands. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and went to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, patting his arm.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm such an arse. I… can't believe I did that to Harry. I… can't believe I yelled at you for something so stupid." He turned to look at her. Hermione bit her lip and then grabbed the back of Ron's neck, pulling him down to her level. After a moment's hesitation, she kissed him deeply. Then she let go of him, stared at him for a second and then bolted, leaving Ron standing, shell shocked.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Harry hurried away from the rooms he shared with Draco when a flash of brown hair slammed into him. There was a crash and he found himself on his back with Hermione lying on top of him. He scooted out from under her and helped her back to her feet, noticing the fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry caught her tears on his thumb, looking at her in concern.

"I kissed him." She told him softly.

"Ron? You kissed Ron," Harry asked. She nodded, "Oh… what did he do?"

"Nothing. He just… stood there…" Hermione gulped for air, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Then you don't know how he felt at all. You just ran, didn't you?" Harry wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I shouldn't have kissed him. He just looked so sad." Hermione moaned into his shoulder.

"Why was he sad?" Harry looked down at her. She looked up.

"I told him about the prophecy that said you and Draco had to be together and he's sorry. He really is. I could tell. And he said he was sorry for yelling at me and I just couldn't help it." Hermione's voice was small and frightened.

"Come on, let's go get you some chocolate." Harry led her off towards the kitchens, still carrying his broom.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Hermione finally noticed his broom.

"Draco kicked me out. His dad came to visit." Harry shrugged, reaching up to tickle the pear.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Oh?" Harry laughed as the entered the kitchen.

"What else am I to say?" She asked indignantly.

"It's just funny. When you're upset you sound like a normal person not a text book." Harry continued. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby came streaking across the kitchen, saving Harry from answering.

"Hello Dobby." Harry smiled at the house elf.

"Miss. Hermione Granger, too. What can Dobby get for Mr. Harry Potter?" Dobby smiled at them broadly.

"Two hot chocolates and two slices of some sort of chocolate cake, please, Dobby." Harry requested.

"Right away, Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby hurried off. Some of the other house elves put together a table for them and they sat down.

"So, I was talking to Seamus the other day," Harry began, "And he kept asking me about Draco right?"

"You told Seamus about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"No, actually. He figured it out on his own. I think it's a gay guy thing. We just know, like girls do." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, that would explain how you knew to get me chocolate." Hermione grinned at him.

"No, that's just because we've been friends for years and the last time you were upset you ate an entire chocolate cake by yourself. I figure my lame attempts at jokes and a little chocolate will cheer you right up." Harry smiled.

"You're a nut." Hermione told him.

"Thank you." Harry smirked at her causing her to roll her eyes. Dobby appeared by the table with their food.

"Here you are, Mr. Harry Potter sir." He set the cake on the table.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry smiled at the house elf again and turned back to Hermione to finish his story, "So, I was talking to Seamus…"

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"So, you're living with the Potter boy. Have you learned anything of use yet?"

"I told you before, Father. I am not spying on Harry Potter for you. Not anymore." Draco glared at the older Malfoy.

"You were never spying on him for me, my son. Always for the Dark Lord." Malfoy Sr. smirked.

"Yes, you have said that many times. However, I refuse to spy on Potter for the Dark Lord as well." Draco set his chin, definitely.

"This treason will not go unpunished, my son. The Dark Lord will not be pleased with this defiance." Malfoy Sr. stood up with a flourish.

"Father, you can tell the Dark Lord whatever you want. Just make sure he knows that if he wishes to kill me, I won't go down without a fight." Draco stood as well. He was eye to eye with his father. Malfoy Sr. glared at him.

"Always have to have the last word, don't you son?" His voice remained calm though his eyes snapped angrily.

"Of course. It's my trademark." Draco lifted his chin and looked at the older man haughtily. Malfoy Sr. turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Draco held his posture for a minute more before he collapsed onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands, tiredly.

"How in hell did I live with that man for seventeen years?" He murmured to the silent room.

**Just shoving these on here all at once… heh…**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	13. Sick

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Thirteen **

** Sick **

Harry wandered back into his and Draco's dormitory two hours later to find Draco fast asleep on the couch. He set his broom stick down by the door and smiled softly. He reached down to brush a piece of hair out of the other boy's face. For once, one of Dumbledore's prophecies did something good.

"Harry?" Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. How'd your meeting with your dad go?" Harry lifted the blond boy's head and sat down, letting it drop into his lap. Draco grimaced.

"Don't want to talk about it." He murmured.

"Okay. Then I'll talk. I never did get to go flying. I met Hermione halfway to the pitch. She was crying and you'll never guess why," Harry paused, expecting a snide remark. When no sound came from the other boy, he continued, "She told Ron about the prophecy. He seemed sorry, she said. But then, she did something very strange," Draco turned his head to look up at him, "She kissed him."

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and then ran like the wind when he didn't say anything in the first second." Harry laughed.

"Wonder what Weasel'll do." Draco nestled his head back into Harry's lap and closed his eyes.

"If I know Ron, which I'm pretty sure I do, he'll storm in here as soon as the shock wears off and demand we help him figure out what to do." Harry laughed again.

"Hopefully not for a while. 'M tired." Draco muttered.

"If you weren't twice my size, I'd carry you into the bedroom. Since you are, I'll just be your pillow." Harry stroked Draco's hair gently until the other boy drifted off to sleep. Harry leaned his head back. Why couldn't this be all they had to do? It was so peaceful. He closed his eyes for a second…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Harry!" A loud yell burst into his peaceful doze. His eyes snapped open and he saw a blur of blond hair streak past his face. He blinked at Draco for a moment before turning to see Ron, standing at the door.

"Ron… shock wore off then, did it?" He winced.

"Harry, you have to help me! She kissed me, Harry! Hermione kissed me! What do I do? What do I do?" Ron demanded. Draco groaned, holding his head.

"Calm down, Ron. Just… take a seat and we'll work this out," Harry said soothingly before turning to Draco, "Are you okay?"

"No." Draco answered simply.

"Well, that cleared that right up. Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey. I'll come see you as soon as Ron stops screaming, okay?" Harry offered.

"Yeah." Draco stood. Harry stood as well and stood on his tip toes to kiss the other boy's cheek. Draco smiled weakly and stumbled off.

"Now, Ron. Slow down and tell me what's wrong." Harry turned to the red head.

"Hermione kissed me, Harry. I don't know what to do. Help!" Ron moaned.

"Okay… First, did you like it?" Harry began. Ron paused for a moment. Harry took that moment to gather his thoughts. What did Hermione say to him when Draco kissed him the first time…?

"Yeah, I did. Is that good or bad?" Ron slumped down into his seat.

"Good. It's good. Next, do you like Hermione? As more then just our bookish friend?" Harry continued.

"I don't know… I mean…" Ron trailed off.

"You do. You like her and you know it," Harry interrupted, "Last, what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it? That's what I asked you." Ron was beginning to sound like himself again.

"No. It isn't my job to figure this out. It's yours. You have two options. One, go talk to her and tell her how you feel or two, dance around each other for a few weeks before I get tired of you both and lock you in a closet." Harry smiled and stood up.

"What?" A confused look spread across Ron's face.

"Exactly. Now get out of here. My boyfriend is in the Hospital Wing." Harry began to shoo Ron out.

"I have to go talk to her, don't I?" Ron asked.

"See, you figured that out all on your own. See you later, Ron."

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"No, Mr. Potter. You can't come in." Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"Oh come on. Let me just see him for a little while." Harry pleaded. Madame Pomfrey glared at him.

"Let him in." A soft voice ordered from one of the beds.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Madame Pomfrey began.

"Let him in." The voice repeated.

"You have five minutes, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey stalked off. Harry hurried over to Draco's bed. He was even more pale then usual.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"That hag says its just exhaustion." Draco murmured. Harry brushed as strand of hair out of his eyes and rested a hand on his forehead.

"You've got a fever!" He exclaimed.

"I know. But it's not exhaustion." Draco closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry took hold of Draco's hand and stared down at him.

"My father… did something… He's responsible…" Draco drifted off to sleep as Madame Pomfrey bustled back into the room. Harry kissed Draco quickly on the lips and hurried out. This gave him something else to worry about.

**Dun Dun Duhhh! Kidding sorry.**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic **_


	14. Desperate

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

**Chapter 14**

** Desperate **

"You don't seem to understand. He's sick. He's getting worse!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore stared at him without a flicker of concern on his face.

"I do understand, Mr. Potter. But I cannot change my policy. Unless Madame Pomfrey deems it as something life threatening, I cannot send Mr. Malfoy to St. Mungo's." He said calmly.

"It doesn't matter if it's life threatening. There's something terribly wrong with him. I can feel it." Harry paced across the room, feeling like a caged animal even in Dumbledore's office. The last two weeks had been torture to him and his nerves were frayed.

After his father's visit, Draco had succumbed to the fever and was now in the midst of a sickness Madame Pomfrey could do nothing about. He twisted and turned in his bed, his skin heated. Sometimes he would cry out as though in the middle of some terrifying nightmare. There were even times when Madame Pomfrey would have to restrain him to the bed or at the worst, sedate him.

Harry refused to leave his side and because Dumbledore did not wish their relationship to reach the ears of the Death Eaters, Draco had been granted his own room. The nurse complained loudly that Harry had not slept since Draco had been brought in but Harry refused to leave his side, becoming violent towards anyone tried to force him.

Now, it seemed that every nerve ending in his body was standing at attention. He had to make Dumbledore understand that something terrible was about to happen to Draco if he didn't get help. Usually Dumbledore believed him even when his ideas seemed crazy but now the man meant to dismiss his suspicions. Harry tried to gather his thoughts into order but they resisted violently. Everything seemed hazy.

"Look, right before Draco got sick, his father came to visit him," He spoke slowly now, carefully, "I think Draco said something that upset his father, probably something bad about Voldemort and I think his father told Voldemort about it. I think Draco has been hexed or cursed or poisoned or something but Madame Pomfrey can't find anything. Can't we even send for a Mediwitch or –wizard?" Dumbledore didn't speak for a minute, considering Harry over his fingertips.

"Alright. We will send for a Mediwitch. Will that satisfy you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Harry bowed his head slightly.

"Will you get some rest, if only to quiet Madame Pomfrey?"

"I can't, sir. Until he wakes up, I can't sleep." Harry replied firmly, raising his bloodshot eyes to meet the Headmaster's with a firm, unwavering stare.

"I understand."

"Thank you sir." Harry nodded once and hurried back to Draco's room. Most of the school had already noticed both of the boy's absence. Many assumed they had cursed each other in a duel of sorts and were now confined to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron found themselves at a loss to contain those rumors, especially since they were hardly speaking to each other. Hermione simply blushed whenever Ron was in the room and Ron stuttered uncontrollably when he tried to speak with her. They both busied themselves with Harry's issues, so as to forget theirs. Both were hovering in Draco's room when Harry burst through the door, waiting for the results of the discussion.

"What'd he say?" Ron inquired immediately, not expecting a response. Harry was at Draco's bedside in moments, snatching up the blonde's hand and holding it to his chest.

"Has there been any change?" He asked, quietly.

"Sorry, Harry. He's just been laying there." Hermione answered gently. Harry sighed and dropped into a chair.

"Dumbledore's going to call in a Mediwitch." He murmured.

"Finally." Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" She demanded. Ron glared at her, forgetting their mutual silence in light of the insult.

"I could try. Would you like that?" He snapped. Before their argument could move into full swing, Harry sighed again bitterly and stood.

"Would you two just kiss already?" He growled. They stared at him.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"You've been avoiding each other for two _weeks_ as if that will make everything go away. Ron, you like Hermione. Hermione, you like Ron. Kiss each other already before I charm you together at the hips and make you walk like that for the rest of the year!" Harry glared at the two of them and then returned to his chair, eyes fixed on Draco's pale face. Hermione and Ron stared at him and then turned to each other simultaneously, blushing furiously.

"Well…" Hermione began. Ron took three long steps, swept her into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. Harry looked up, tears tracing their way down his face and then laid his head on the bed. Eventually the two broke apart, gasping and blushing.

"Sorry." Ron said immediately releasing her. Hermione glanced at Harry, grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Nothing to be sorry about," She retorted shortly as she dragged him into a nearby supply closet, "Unless you don't do that again."

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

The Mediwitch arrived two days later in a whirl of color and noise. She immediately kicked all three students out of the room, pulled out her wand and began assessing the problem. Harry sank to the floor outside Draco's room and put his head on his knees. Hermione settled down next to him and wrapped her arms around him while Ron stood awkwardly next to them.

"Everything will work out, Harry. Draco's going to be fine." Hermione murmured soothingly. Harry took a deep shuddering breath and turned to her.

"If he isn't… I don't know what I'll do," He informed her, "I've never loved anyone before. It hurts so much. Why do people do this?"

"Because most of the time, it doesn't hurt." Hermione sighed. Ron scratched the side of his face and shifted awkwardly.

"Harry, mate, why don't we go get something from the kitchens? Madame Pomfrey said she'd call us when the Mediwitch was done." He suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Thanks, Ron but I can't leave." He forced a smile. Ron nodded and leaned back against the wall. Hermione pulled on his arm so he slid to the floor next to her and she leaned back against him.

"Everything's going to work out, Harry." She repeated. Harry stared at his two friends and felt envy rise in him at their comfortable closeness. He felt tears threatening to fall again and dropped his head onto his knees to hide them. But soon the stress of the situation and the lack of the sleep caught up with him and he was sobbing uncontrollably into his arms. Hermione pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her, looking for something to hang on to. He sobbed into her chest as she rubbed a hand up and down his back, making soothing noises into his ear. Ron rested a hand on her shoulder, watching the scene with sad eyes. After several minutes of crying, Harry calmed down and soon his breathing grew rhythmic.

"I think he's asleep." Hermione whispered.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey. Maybe she can set him up in the extra bed in Draco's room." Ron kissed Hermione on the head and stood up, hurrying off. The nurse arrived quickly, levitating Harry's sleeping form and settling him in the extra bed as Ron predicted. The Mediwitch raised an eyebrow at the boy but continued her work without question. Madame Pomfrey stopped to talk to the two nervous friends on her way out.

"I'm so relieved he's finally asleep. I've been so afraid he'd just collapse and hurt himself." The nurse confessed.

"Do you think the Mediwitch will be able to figure out what's wrong?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I hope so but I don't know if there's much hope. I've had the same training as her except she's a specialist in outside culprits. Advanced hexes and spells and such. If Lucius Malfoy is behind his son's illness, she'll find it. Otherwise, Mr. Potter may end up in here as well." Madame Pomfrey hurried off to deal with her usual string of patients without easing the worry in either Ron or Hermione's minds.

"Maybe I can do some research." Hermione turned to look pleadingly at Ron.

"Don't, Hermione. You'll just make yourself sick too. I don't think I could handle that." Ron murmured, gathering her up into his arms. She leaned her head on his chest with a small sigh.

"Who ever thought we'd be worried about Draco Malfoy?" She shook her head.

"Not me." A voice said from behind them. They both jumped and turned to face Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

**This one's actually new and not just backlogged… in case you were wondering…**

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	15. Bonding

Title: Neither Good nor Evil

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

** Chapter Fifteen **

** Bonding **

"_Who ever thought we'd be worried about Draco Malfoy?" She shook her head._

"_Not me." A voice said from behind them. They both jumped and turned to face Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson._

Ron's hand went to his pocket for his wand but Hermione stopped him with a touch to his wrist.

"They've visited Draco before." She explained.

"We just always waited until you'd left, Weasley." Blaise shrugged. Ron crossed his arms across his chest, looking wary.

"We heard a Mediwitch showed up. Is she here for Drake?" Pansy asked, sounding truly concerned.

"Harry finally convinced Dumbledore to call one. And he's finally asleep." Hermione smiled tightly.

"Oh good!" Pansy sighed with relief.

"We've been so worried about both of them. Drake's father came by to see us." Blaise scowled.

"He did? Did he say anything about Draco's condition?" Hermione questioned urgently.

"He came to warn us. He heard something happened to Drake and said it must be someone in the school targeting potential Death Eaters," Pansy shook her head, "It was such bull."

"I think he was trying to convince us to start a revenge campaign against the rest of the school." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You think he's behind Draco's illness?" Hermione prompted.

"Definitely." Pansy answered without hesitation.

"Drake has been telling him for a year that he won't spy for the Dark Lord anymore. That's why Lucius was here two weeks ago. He'd heard about Draco and Potter living in the same dorms and was trying to convince Draco to spy on Potter," Blaise explained, "I'm sure Drake refused."

"Not only doesn't he want to be a Death Eater, he'd never betray Potter. Slytherins may be sneaky but they're loyal too. Especially to the ones they love. The ones that belong to them." Pansy said firmly. Hermione smiled again.

"That's good to know." There were tears in her voice. Ron released his defensive position to wrap an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's very comforting. Having Draco Malfoy watching your back is quite a strong weapon in your arsenal." Pansy grinned slyly but it didn't stick for long. The four stood staring at each other until Ron's stomach growled.

"I agree." Blaise muttered, rubbing his stomach.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Ron asked hesitantly. Blaise grinned and nodded. Ron glanced at Hermione who shook her head, an encouraging smile on her lips.

"Bring me something back." Pansy ordered Blaise as the two boys hurried off. Hermione smiled at Pansy.

"If they become friends, half the school is going to lose their minds." She predicted.

"Think about if Drake and Harry went public." Pansy laughed quietly.

"There'd be mass chaos." Hermione joked.

"Slytherin's and Gryffindor's on good terms. Has anyone checked if hell has frozen over?" Pansy rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure someone has." Hermione leaned next to her. Pansy sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes.

"I've been friends with Drake forever. I don't know how to cope now that he isn't always around. It's always been us three. And now…" She cleared her throat but it didn't mask the tears in her voice.

"I can barely remember life before Harry and Ron. It was there but it wasn't important. It was just filling until I came here," Hermione paused, glancing at the girl next to her, unsure, "They're our boys."

"Don't you feel like such a mother sometimes? Picking up after them, comforting them, trying to convince them to do their homework, eat their vegetables…" Pansy's voice was thick.

"Trying to keep them safe, out of trouble…" Hermione shook her head.

"And that of course is _impossible_ because every twenty minutes someone's hanging from a tower…"

"Or puking slugs…"

"Or being chased by seventh years that they absolutely can't take on…"

"Or blowing up cauldrons full of acid-based potions…"

"Or, my favorite, getting hexed!" Pansy kicked the wall behind her.

"You still can't beat fighting epitomes of evil." Hermione took a wavering breath. Pansy turned to stare at her.

"If this is what motherhood is, I'm never having kids. Ever." She declared.

"Why do I need kids? I have Ron. I have Harry. I won't have time! I have to take care of them." Hermione was losing the battle with her tear ducts.

"Have you realized… Harry probably won't survive long without Drake? I don't think I will either." Pansy screwed up her face to fight the tears.

"You'll survive. I'll survive too but it would hurt so bad… so fucking bad…" Hermione lost the battle and burst into tears. Pansy followed suit. They wrapped their arms around each other and sobbed. After several minutes, they finally calmed and separated, sniffling and sighing.

"Well I feel better." Pansy murmured, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Hermione laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"God," She sighed, "Bonding moment."

"No kidding." Pansy grinned. They stared at each other before awkwardly looking away.

"They'll live." Hermione said suddenly with absolute conviction.

"You think?" Pansy questioned.

"I know. They have to. Harry _has_ to – he has a supernatural obligation - which means Draco has to because without Draco there's no Harry so… that's that. They'll live." There was no doubt in Hermione's voice.

"Okay. They'll live." Pansy agreed without hesitation.

"Okay." Hermione nodded once and smiled.

**This one's short but it finished and I didn't know where else to go so… at least it prompt. **

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


	16. Food and Hope

**Title: Neither Good nor Evil**

**Rating: PG – 13**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. They were happy to stay enemies until unwanted thoughts interrupted. Add one of Dumbledore's prophecies and shake well.**

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

**~ Food and Hope ~**

"So," Blaise began as he and Ron made their way to the kitchens, "You and Granger?"

"Yeah?" Ron replied, warily.

"Nothing…" Blaise deflated.

"Sorry…" Ron muttered, "Habit."

"You Gryffindor's seem to have a lot of those "habits"." Blaise commented mildly. Ron bristled automatically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Nothing," Blaise snapped back, "I was just saying."

"Sorry…" Ron muttered again, frowning, "Why'd you say that though?"

"Well, this one time I surprised Potter in the hall and he jumped to his feet and had his wand at my throat in seconds. It was crazy. Then he said that it was habit." Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah," Ron grinned, "Harry's a little jumpy." Blaise laughed.

"With good reason," He made a little noise in the back of his throat and changed topics quickly, "You know, Drake really loves him. Drake doesn't love much. It's kind of funny. He's always been the quiet one, the inside one… does that make sense?"

"I guess… Harry's like that too, in a way. He seems all out there, like everything is on the line all the time but he's not really putting anything out… until now…" Ron trailed off, a sad look on his face.

"They're gonna be fine, right?" Blaise stopped walking and turned to the redhead. Ron stopped too.

"Merlin. I hope so. I don't know what I'd do… I don't know what Hermione would do… you know, he's Gryffindor's hero. I don't know what any of us would do…" He stared at the floor as if the stone would provide him with answers.

"Drake was Slytherin's hero but it's hard to be the hero when everyone thinks you deserted them." Blaise started walking again. After a few seconds, Ron followed him.

"Deserted them?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. He's not going to be a Death Eater. He's not going to follow his father. He's different. I mean, some of us don't want to go down that road but a lot do and they think that Drake not taking that road is… a black mark. Or I suppose a red mark." Blaise smirked. Ron laughed.

"I never realized how similar they are. Maybe that prophecy wasn't… necessary…" He shrugged. Blaise looked over at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I don't know… Just maybe they would've gotten together anyway." Ron looked slightly disturbed at the thought. Blaise considered this for a moment.

"No. Drake was _obviously_ attracted to Potter but… they would never have… without the prophecy. There was too much history." He shook his head.

"That's still there now…" Ron trailed off, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something else. Like food."

"Food is good. Food is simple." Blaise said hurriedly.

"Food _is_ good." Ron agreed as they reached the entrance to the kitchens. He reached out and tickled the pear.

"Yeah…" Blaise paused as the portrait swung open, looking over his shoulder for a moment as though deep in thought and then shook his head again, laughing, "No… Couldn't be." He followed Ron into the kitchen.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Harry woke slowly, feeling like someone had stuffed him full of cotton. He made a few snuffling noises and opened his eyes, wincing at how raw they felt. He raised both hands to rub them vigorously. He hadn't felt this bad since his last hangover. Coughing once or twice to clear his throat, he propped himself up on his elbows, trying to remember where he was. He glanced to his left and saw Draco lying in the bed next to him. The last two weeks returned to him in a wave of pain and anguish. All the tension returned to his face and shoulders and he cursed himself for falling asleep.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." He whispered to the silence. He rolled out of the bed and returned to his post next to Draco, linking their hands together again. There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up to see a strange pair entering the room. Ron and Blaise grinned at him, carrying a pile of sweets in the arms.

"Surprise!" Ron laughed.

"We thought you might be hungry." Blaise explained, dropping his load on Harry's now empty bed. Ron handed Harry a slice of pie and flipped a chair nearby around, straddling it. Blaise selected several sweets and settled on the floor in front of Harry, leaning back against Draco's bed. Another knock drew the boy's attention back to the door. Pansy and Hermione peeked around the door, their faces dropping into shocked looks.

"How'd you sneak by us?" Hermione questioned, smiling.

"You weren't there when we got here." Ron replied, offering her a chocolate dessert. She accepted it, kissing him gently.

"What'd you bring me?" Pansy demanded of Blaise. He shrugged.

"Lots. Check the bed." He motioned to the pile of food. She pinched his neck and went to retrieve something. Blaise scowled at her. A tiny smile graced Harry's face and he slowly let go of Draco's hand in favor of the pie. The five stressed teenagers soon dissolved into laughter as Ron began telling them a ridiculous story of one of his older brother's pranks. The noise drew Madame Pomfrey.

"What is going…?" She marched into the room, ready to scold the noisemakers. As soon as she caught sight of Harry's face, however, she smiled motherly and backed out of the room. They weren't disturbing the comatose boy and Harry needed a break from the strain he'd taken on.

"They blew up the entire shed!" Ron concluded, sending them into fits of laughter again. Finally the room quieted as they each returned to their comfort food.

"Harry…" Hermione began, glancing at Pansy. Pansy nodded in encouragement, "While me and Pansy were talking we discovered something."

"Yeah?" Harry prompted.

"Well, you know how um… you can't die unless V… Voldemort kills you?" She rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Unfortunately." Harry offered a wry smile.

"Well, according to our knowledge, you won't be able to… survive without Draco. And since you can't die except for from Voldemort, Draco can't die." Hermione finished. Harry stared at her, processing the new information. Finally a huge smile spread across his face.

"You're right!" He leaped up and hugged her. Then he turned and kissed Draco on the forehead.

"Really?" Ron whispered to Hermione. She shrugged.

"Do you hear that, Drake," Harry murmured, "You're going to live. You're going to live a long time.

**This is sort of a bridge chapter. Blaise and Ron bond a little and Harry gets some hope (even if it may be false *gasp*). **

**Cheers,**

_**Sarcastic Romantic**_


End file.
